


Hugs

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [55]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You wake Duff up at night to cuddle.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Blurb weekends [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Hugs

It's four in the morning when Duff hears a knock on his door. He went to bed only three hours ago and he really wanted to get more sleep since he doesn't have anywhere to go today. Another knock. Groaning, he gets out of bed and opens the door.

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" he asks worriedly. If you were alright, why would you visit him in the middle of the night?

"I'm only here for my daily dose of hugs and kisses," you say, smiling up at him.

Duff raises an eyebrow. "You come to my room and wake me up at 4am… to cuddle?"

"You look like you need a hug too." You shrug and throw your arms around his torso, burying your face in his chest.

"Fine, come in," he yawns, rubbing his eyes as he pads towards the bed, plopping down on it. You lie down beside him and he pulls you on top of him, wrapping his arms around you and lazily playing with your hair.

"You know, I can sleep much better like this," you say with a muffled voice.

"Really?" Duff kisses your cheek. "But please ask to sleep here while I'm still awake in the future."

"Sorry," you whisper almost inaudibly. "Goodnight, Duff."


End file.
